A Flash of Yellow
by Cinaminsweet
Summary: Veronica sees Logan's yellow Xterra and decides to follow it.


**Author's Note: **This is the first fanfic I've ever written. It will probably just be a one-shot. I've previously posted it in the VM fic community on LJ, so if you've already come across it, sorry. Please read and review if you can. :-)

Veronica impatiently drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the LeBaron. "This light takes forever," she said.

"Look at you, all in a hurry to get to the mall," Wallace told her. "You're turning into Madison Sinclair right before my eyes. The '09er boyfriend, the shopping sprees…"

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't a shopping spree. And trust me, I'd rather be anywhere then spending the afternoon at the mall. But Dad gave me money to buy some things for the office."

"And you just had to drag me along. I'll tell you what, though, I am not going to hold your purse for you."

She was about to give him a snippy reply, when she noticed a flash of yellow speed through the intersection just as the light changed. She craned her neck to get a look at the car.

"Uh, Veronica," Wallace said. "Light's green."

"Was that Logan?" she asked. "He drives a yellow truck, right?"

"And?"

"And I wonder where he's in a hurry to." She stared after the truck. She hadn't seen or heard from Logan since her father had thrown him out of their apartment a month and a half earlier.

"Hey," she said, turning to face Wallace just as the car behind them started to honk. "Wouldn't it be fun to follow him?"

"Fun? I don't think that's fun, I think that's stalking."

She quickly made a left, then stepped on the gas. She could see that the yellow X-terra had been stopped at a light, several cars ahead of her. She could just make out two heads in the car, one of them being a shaggy, white-blonde.

"Okay, Veronica?" said Wallace. "I think you have just officially crossed the line from slightly bonkers to completely crazy. What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to see what he's up to," she replied as the light changed and they started moving again. She pressed the gas pedal down and maneuvered the LeBaron in and out of the lanes until she was only a couple cars behind the X-terra. "I think that's Dick with him," she went on. "You know they're never up to anything good."

"Yeah, the exact reason why you broke up with him, remember? You said you were over him, and you're with Duncan now. So what's with the psycho ex-girlfriend stalking?"

She flashed him a look. "I'm not psycho."

"Just nosey."

Another car jumped in front of her and for a moment, she lost sight of the X-terra. She squinted until she saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of her eye. It had pulled into the parking lot of a drugstore. She quickly made a right into the parking lot, just as she saw Logan and Dick walk into the store. She pulled into a space near the back of the lot, then turned to face Wallace.

"Do me a favor," they both said at the same time, and she laughed. "I hate when you do that!"

"Let me guess," he replied. "You want me to go in there."

"It'd be nice," she said, smiling over at him.

He shook his head as he climbed out the car. "We're really going to have to see about getting you some therapy."

He walked into the store and scanned the aisles for Logan and Dick. He spotted them in an aisle, and he walked into the neighboring aisle, straining to hear their conversation. He could hear something about Madison bringing some girls over to Dick's later that night. They walked up to the cash register and Wallace followed, picking up a bag of chips on the way. He stood behind them in line and strained to see what the cashier was ringing up. Two boxes of Live Large condoms.

As Logan pulled out his wallet to pay, Dick glanced back and caught sight of Wallace. "Look who's here," he said to Logan, loud enough for Wallace to hear.

"Hey, guys," Wallace replied. "How's it going?"

Logan glanced back at him. "Oh, hey…what's your name again?"

Wallace smiled, despite thinking that this was exactly why he didn't like this guy. Veronica had introduced them once, and they'd seen each other plenty of times earlier this summer while those two were going out. Logan knew what his name was.

"Wallace," he told him.

"Oh, that's right, Wallace," Logan replied, as the cashier finished ringing him up. "And where's your friend?" he went on disdainfully. "Your partner in crime? Usually when Robin's near, Batman's not too far off."

Wallace was tired of being nice to these guys. He tossed his chips onto the counter for the cashier to ring up. "Veronica's fine."

"Oh, good," Logan said sarcastically. "Do tell her I said hello."

Wallace shook his head as they walked out of the store, laughing. By the time he finished at the checkout and walked out the door, all he saw was a burst of yellow peeling out of the lot. He walked over to the LeBaron and got in.

"So?" Veronica asked, looking up at him.

"Those guys are jerks," he replied.

"Tell me something I don't know. So what happened? Did you talk to them? What did they buy? Did they say anything?"

"About you? Why do you even care? You broke up with him. You think he's a jerk."

Veronica sat back in her seat. She couldn't answer that one herself. Why did she care what Logan was doing and if he had said anything about her? He was a crazy, self-destructive jerk and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. So why was she eagerly waiting to hear if he had mentioned her at all?

"He said to tell you hi," Wallace told her. "Not in the nicest way, though."

Of course it wouldn't be nice, Veronica thought. Logan wasn't anything if he wasn't sarcastic and snarky. "That's it?"

"And they were buying condoms."

Veronica's mouth dropped open and she stared up at him. "Condoms? For what?"

He didn't answer (he figured it was rhetorical) and they sat in silence for a moment. "Do you think they're for Dick?" she asked finally.

Wallace sighed. "Yes," he answered, giving her the answer he knew she wanted to hear. "They were for Dick."

"Oh." Just then her Sidekick rang and she glanced down at the display. "Duncan," she announced.

Perfect timing, Wallace thought and opened his chips.


End file.
